1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory device and, more particularly, to a technology for improving the data security of a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most electronic systems, semiconductor memory devices are used as a storage device. Semiconductor memory devices are being developed to increase not only their data storage capacities but also their data processing speeds. Furthermore, various attempts to mount memory devices of higher capacity within a smaller area and to efficiently drive the memory devices are being made.
In order to improve memory device integration, two-dimensional (2D) arrangement methods have been supplanted by three-dimensional (3D) arrangement methods in which memory chips are stacked. High bandwidth memory (HBM) and three-dimensionally stacked (3DS) memory devices generally include an interface for connecting to a host apparatus and a separate interface for tests, etc. However, there may data security issues where data of the host apparatus is lost through the other interface.